


(Sex) on the Beach

by Lord_Byron_Mudkippington



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Beach Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Public Sex, navelingus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 07:51:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14930196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Byron_Mudkippington/pseuds/Lord_Byron_Mudkippington
Summary: Nozomi and Camilla go to the beach for some nice, relaxing fun in the sun.





	(Sex) on the Beach

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nui_the_Super_Lesbian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nui_the_Super_Lesbian/gifts).



> Wrote this as a birthday fic for Nui. Posted it on time, just not here.

It was a sunny summer day, which made it perfect for spending time at the beach. Nozomi was the one to suggest it, but Camilla was receptive to it. She agreed that it would be a fun way to spend the day together, but she wanted to see if it was okay to bring her adoptive sister Corrin along with them. Truthfully, she and Nozomi had been spending so much time together that she'd regretfully felt as if she'd been ignoring her dear sister. Nozomi didn't mind, even deciding that she would invite Eli to join them for the same reason.

One might expect this to go against Nozomi's usual ideas, which would involve getting freaky with Camilla in every place that their feet could take them. However, the beach would already be public in the first place, so anything they did would be in the shadow of that regardless. It wasn't something that she minded anyway. She trusted in her abilities to get laid no matter what the scenario, as long as it was in good taste.

Ideas on what she might do with Camilla - or to her - went through her mind on the drive to the beach. It was a good chance for everybody to chat casually with each other before they hit the beach. Nozomi smiled as she saw how happy Camilla was catching up with Corrin, knowing how close the two of them were. As for her, she was doing the same thing with Eli, finding out more in depth about how things were going at home and with Arisa. It definitely made the drive more bearable than it would've been on her own.

When they reached the beach, Nozomi parked the car and the four of them filed out, grabbing everything they would need for their little venture. There were the requisite towels and sunscreen, but Camilla had also packed two medium-sized beach umbrellas so they'd be able to lay down without getting burned by the sun's oppressive rays. She laid them on her shoulders, and they all stepped onto the heated sand and down to the beach proper.

Nozomi started to scout out for a place where they could all have room to enjoy their little beach trip without running into the paths of others. It took a bit of a walk, but they finally did find a spot that fit the bill nicely. When they reached it, Camilla and Corrin set up the umbrellas while Nozomi and Eli laid the towels down beneath them. After that, Nozomi, Eli, and Corrin seemed ready to get into the water, but Camilla stopped them before they could get any farther than just thinking about it.

"Aren't you three forgetting something?" She smiled motherly as she held up two bottles of sunscreen. "Nobody's going to get sunburned on my watch. Now here you go, Corrin. Be a dear and make sure that you and Eli are properly protected." She handed one of the bottles to Corrin, who took it and glanced over at Eli. Both of them blushed and just nodded, walking under one of the umbrellas to apply the sunscreen. Nozomi giggled to herself, enjoying the misunderstanding the two of them certainly had.

"Well, guess you'd better put some sunscreen on me, eh Cammy?" Nozomi grinned as she quickly disrobed, removing her shirt and shorts and stashing them in a clothing bag that they'd brought. Standing there in a snow white bikini with purple trim lace and a purple bow tying the top together (aesthetically), she was ready to flaunt her goods for her favorite princess. She got down onto her towel and laid on her stomach, cheekily wiggling her plump butt a bit so Camilla would be able to see it. Her bikini bottoms fit, but they weren't exactly covering her fully. It left about a third of her cheeks bared, which was precisely what she wanted. Anything to have Camilla's firm hands on them.

She heard Camilla sigh quietly above her, which gave her the idea that she knew exactly what was on Nozomi's dirty little mind. Still, she pulled her towel right next to Nozomi's and got down on her knees, squirting a good helping of sunscreen onto her open palm. "I know what you're thinking about, you know? You're as transparent as the ocean water, my darling." She rubbed her hands together, then placed them on the small of Nozomi's back. Nozomi giggled and squirmed at the cool feeling of the sunscreen on her exposed skin. What made it even better was that it came courtesy of Camilla's hands.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." She said it in the most innocent tone, yet right after she finished saying it, she reached behind her back to unclip her bikini top. The straps fell down her sides, exposing the remaining thin strip of her back it had been covering. It also had the added bonus of making her top falter in its task, giving anyone who might be looking a nice glimpse of some sideboob. She made eye contact with Camilla, who was staring at her knowingly. "Don't you want to get every inch of skin that might be exposed to the sun?"

"I suppose you're right." Camilla still wasn't buying Nozomi's innocence for a second, but she wasn't wrong about what she said. Without the straps of her bikini in the way, Camilla was able to spread the sunscreen perfectly across Nozomi's back and shoulders. Nozomi closed her eyes as she laid there, appreciating how wonderful it felt. It was like she was getting a beach massage.

With her back finished, Camilla squirted some more sunscreen onto her hands and took care of Nozomi's legs next. She was very thorough, making sure that there'd be no painful burns on her lover's body as long as she could help it. As her hands ascended up Nozomi's legs, Nozomi found herself with a smile she wasn't able to remove. Once her legs were covered, there'd be just one place left on her backside.

Camilla sighed again with her hands on Nozomi's thighs. She knew that all of this was mainly to get busy, because there were very few places on Earth that Nozomi didn't think about having sex in. The beach was prime ground for such proceedings, even with how many people were running around in view. That wasn't going to stop Nozomi, and she knew that after all their time together. Then again, was she any better? Her hands were still on Nozomi's thighs, and her eyes were looking at the generous amount of exposed cheek with a less than innocent gaze.

She was more careful when she put sunscreen on Nozomi's ass, gently kneading the flesh a bit more than was necessary, or that she intended to. Nozomi moaned appreciatively, quietly enough so that only they could hear. That particular section of skin was soon protected, but she found herself reluctant to pull her hands away. She kept rubbing the skin, squeezing it a little, even lightly smacking it, much to Nozomi's delight. It took the sound of Corrin's voice to pull her away, yanking her hands back and looking over to her right.

"You two still aren't done yet?" Corrin stared at the two of them with her hands on her hips, Eli standing next to her. Both of them clearly hadn't wasted time putting on their sunscreen, despite the initial embarrassment Nozomi had noticed.

"I'm sorry, dear. We didn't mean to hold you two up. Please go enjoy the water, and we'll be there as soon as we can." She smiled apologetically, which seemed to placate Corrin. Eli, on the other hand, looked to Nozomi, as if trying to get her own placation. Nozomi grinned and gave her a thumbs up, so Eli nodded and reminded them to hurry up before she and Corrin started heading out for the water. That left Camilla and Nozomi there on their own.

"Just as planned." Nozomi giggled, reaching back to tie up her top before she sat up on her knees, turning to face Camilla with the fires of lust already burning in her eyes. "Now that you've gotten my back, it's time for me to get yours." Camilla knew something was up, but again, Nozomi was right. She removed her dress and carefully folded it up, while Nozomi made sure to get as much of an eyeful of her princess as she could.

They were opposites when it came to their bikini colors. While Nozomi had gone with white, Camilla had countered with a pitch black two piece. The gold trimming gave it a rich framing, which was perfect on someone who tasted so positively decadent. Nozomi licked her lips at the sight, trying her best not to drool as she took the sunscreen bottle and the two of them switched positions.

Just like Nozomi, Camilla untied her bikini top to give Nozomi her entire back to work with. Nozomi put the sunscreen on her hand, but only one hand. Her other hand had another job to do. While she spread the sunscreen over Camilla's back, her other hand started to caress her lover's thick butt. Though their bikinis were different colors, they both did have one thing in common: the same amount of exposed ass. If Nozomi didn't know any better, she'd say there was actually more visible when it came to Camilla's bottoms. She liked that.

"Do I even need to ask what you're doing?" Camilla looked over her shoulder, already knowing the answer to that one. Nozomi just winked at her, slipping her hand a bit further down. It took longer to spread the sunscreen with only one hand, but she didn't mind. She had something else she was ready to spread. With her eyes on Camilla's shapely ass, she slipped her fingers into her lover's bikini bottoms and pressed her fingers against her slit. "Oh!"

"Oh my, Cammy, you're already wet! And we haven't even gotten in the water yet." She snickered as she pushed two of her fingers in between Camilla's wet walls, quickly moving her fingers in and out with a good degree of force. That didn't stop her from continuing to put sunscreen on Camilla's back, since that was still the supposed objective. She could do both at the same time: that's what having two hands was for.

Camilla's moans were soft, but they hit Nozomi's ears loud and clear. She worked a third finger inside her as she finished up with her shoulders. In her mind, she was also sending silent apologies to Eli and Corrin, who were certainly not getting them over there as quickly as possible. As long as they were having fun, they hopefully wouldn't come back and break up the party Nozomi was throwing in Camilla's bikini bottoms.

Her hips bucked a little, but Camilla wasn't giving too much away that would let anyone know the truth about what was going on under their umbrella. That was fine with Nozomi, who was enjoying the feeling of Camilla's pussy around her fingers and the quiet, soft moans her fingering was eliciting. It was getting her hot and bothered as well, but she knew that she'd get some kind of reciprocation later. Right now, it was about servicing her princess.

To avoid having to remove her fingers, she moved around and grabbed the bottle of sunscreen, squeezing it on Camilla's legs as she kept thrusting her fingers in and out. Her fingers moved over to Camilla's clit, making sure to brush against it repeatedly while she started to spread the sunscreen. She was delighted to hear a louder moan come out of Camilla, but then she was right back to her quiet moaning. It had made an impact, though. Nozomi was determined as hell.

She pulled her hand off of Camilla's legs, instead bringing it down on her ass to smack the area that wasn't covered by her bottoms. The way her ass jiggled from the spanking was a delight to see, so she did it again. Camilla moaned loud again, and she was so tempted to just keep spanking her until her moans could be heard from every corner of the beach. She resisted the temptation though, instead returning to protecting her legs with a knowing grin on her face.

Where she was sitting had to keep changing so she could continue to multitask. She didn't mind, even if in the back of her mind she knew how much time the two of them were taking to do this. Adding a third thing to her tasks, she looked down at the water, trying to pick out Eli and Corrin. She wasn't able to see either of them, though, so she brought her attention back to the lovely woman laying there beneath the umbrella. Her fingers kept moving at a rapid but precise rate, while her other hand made sure to get every inch of her smooth legs.

When she had finished applying sunscreen to Camilla's legs, Nozomi could tell that she was close. She could feel the tension in her muscles, almost ready to be released. The last part of her backside that needed sunscreen was her ass, and Nozomi made sure to do it as unnecessarily sexual as possible. It was mostly applied via quick smacks, her ears attuned to the moans it drew from Camilla. The sunscreen was finally applied fully to her entire backside: now she just had to truly finish her off.

It didn't take much more. Nozomi laid her hand on Camilla's ass and squeezed it, focusing her fingers on her clit and biting her lip in arousal. Her bikini bottoms were pretty wet already, but not as wet as Camilla's were about to be. Just as she thought that, Camilla let out a throaty moan, then came all over Nozomi's fingers. She kept wiggling them around to help extend the pleasure, smiling as she watched her lover writhe subtly but noticeably on the towel. When she came down, her breathing was more akin to panting. There was still something quite elegant about it, though. That was just something she'd learned to love about Camilla: that no matter how much exertion she went through, she always kept up appearances.

Nozomi pulled out her fingers and licked off the juices, sighing pleasurably at the taste. She smiled as Camilla tied up her top and sat up, giving Nozomi a look that was a cross between exasperated and loving. "I hope you're satisfied." Camilla took the bottle out of Nozomi's hands and started to apply it to her front, making quicker work of it than she had earlier on Nozomi.

"Shouldn't I be saying that?" Nozomi grinned, with no shame on her face. She got up, but just to get the other bottle of sunscreen that Eli and Corrin had left behind. Bringing it back, she squirted some sunscreen onto her palm and made a show of rubbing it on her chest. "I don't see a problem with having some fun on our beach day."

"Oh? Well, then you can't be the only one having fun." Camilla smiled and leaned closer as the two of them continued to spread sunscreen on the front of their bodies. "I'll just have to make sure I get my fun in as well."

"Right now?" Nozomi licked her lips in excitement, that very excitement causing her to skimp a bit on the sunscreen. There was enough to cover her decently, however.

"No, not yet." Camilla shook her head, her eyes shining with knowledge that Nozomi wasn't yet privy too. It wasn't long until they were both finally ready to head out into the water, quite awhile after they'd gotten there originally. "But I'll get my own taste of my byzantium beauty yet." She stood up in the sun, the hot rays making her look positively glowing. "Well? Shall we enter the ocean?" Nozomi smiled and stood up as well, leaning up to kiss Camilla: a surprisingly chaste kiss after what they had just done. But they both knew that wasn't the end of their beach romp.

"Yes, let's."

* * *

Their sexual escapades were temporarily put on hold as they frolicked in the water together. They'd eventually found Corrin and Eli, who had disappeared further down the beach. So they all swam around, kicked up some water, and enjoyed themselves for a decent amount of time. Even if it was tough for Nozomi to keep her hands to herself and not try and 'accidentally' untie Camilla's bikini.

Eventually the four of them dragged themselves from the water and back to their beach towels. While Corrin and Eli decided to take a breather and relax, Camilla wanted to get a drink. Nozomi agreed to go with her, since they were both quite thirsty - just in different ways, perhaps. So Camilla grabbed her wallet from their bag and the two of them went to the boardwalk, where the bar awaited them.

"So what can I get you two?" The bartender asked them as they approached, Nozomi leaning against the bar and glancing over towards Camilla to see what she'd be getting.

"I would like a sex on the beach, please." Camilla spoke while holding eye contact with Nozomi, the meaning clear in her stare and her words. Nozomi licked her lips, feeling the burning of lust searing its way through her loins again. Gods, Camilla was too hot for mere mortals.

"Same." Nozomi held up her hand, still staring right at Camilla. The bartender just stared at the both of them, wondering why he had to get all the weirdos at this time of the day. He asked for their IDs, and Camilla fished them both out of her wallet and presented them to him. Then she paid for both drinks, and the bartender turned around to start making the drinks. "You've got good tastes, baby."

"Why thank you, dear." Camilla smiled as they waited for their drinks. She already had an idea in mind to get her own fun in, and these drinks would help. It didn't really matter what type of alcohol it was, but she found that the name of that particular drink held more meaning.

They both thanked the bartender and took their drinks, clinking them together before they each took a sip. It had a nice, fruity taste, and Nozomi smiled at the flavors dancing on her tongue. She knew that this was going to lead to some lewd acts, and she was finding it hard to contain her excitement. So when Camilla grabbed her wallet off the bar and beckoned her to follow, she was only too happy to comply.

Their short travels took them behind the boardwalk, where the amount of people around had thinned out considerably. The view of the beach was partially obscured by changing stations, and since there weren't any more storefronts, people didn't bother to walk down that far. There was a parking lot behind them, but it was completely filled. It wasn't likely that anybody was going to be able to park there for awhile longer. This was as much cover as they were going to get, and that seemed to be just fine for the two of them.

Camilla took the lead this time, pushing Nozomi's back against the wall with her hips before kissing her deeply. They both could taste the alcohol on each other's lips, their tongues darting out to dance together with unconcealed lust. When they broke apart from their kiss, Camilla smiled as she slowly dropped down to her knees, her drink still held perfectly in her hand. Nozomi took another sip from her own drink, eagerly watching to see what her princess was going to do.

Down on her knees, Camilla leaned in and started peppering Nozomi's stomach with kisses, making her giggle above her. She kept kissing around and around, deliberately missing her target until she heard Nozomi start to whine. That was all she needed. She pulled back a bit, moving her drink towards Nozomi's stomach. Then she tipped the glass and let a tiny amount of alcohol drip into Nozomi's bellybutton, darting her tongue forward to lap it up.

Nozomi moaned as Camilla swirled her tongue around inside her bellybutton, leaving it in there as she poured another bit of drink inside. She lapped that up too, and Nozomi's hand that wasn't holding onto her drink went right into Camilla's hair. The feeling was phenomenal, and Camilla was just so damn good at hitting her weak points. She moaned again and again while her bellybutton was being thoroughly tongued.

Eventually Camilla started to drag her tongue down Nozomi's stomach, right down to where her skin met her bikini bottoms. Since those were in the way, they would have to be removed with haste. She grabbed the ties with her fingers and deftly untied them, watching with delight as Nozomi's bottoms came undone from the right side, the entire garment falling uselessly to the side and off her body completely. It fell to the wood below, leaving Nozomi's glistening slit exposed. Two tasty treats so close to each other. She couldn't ever just have one: she always had to have both.

Her tongue dragged down Nozomi's slit, tasting the wetness that she'd undoubtedly helped to cause. She rested her free hand on Nozomi's hip as her tongue dipped in between her wet folds. Nozomi moaned out as Camilla began to taste her, whispering encouragements while Camilla moved her tongue in and out at a deliberate pace. Closing her eyes, Nozomi couldn't have been happier about how things had turned out now.

Camilla was masterful at switching between holes. After giving Nozomi's pussy a good, hearty tongue-fucking, she'd pull out and quickly shove her tongue back into her bellybutton. She moved her tongue around in fast, circular motions, saliva starting to drip from Nozomi's bellybutton as she washed it out. Then her tongue would be right back in her pussy, thrusting in and out while also making sure to take good care of her clit. Overall, it was leaving Nozomi a wet, moaning mess, and she loved it.

Camilla's lips and tongue were too good to be denied, and she ended up cumming while her clit was being attended to. Her juices squirted out all over Camilla's face, her knees wobbling as the sheer power of her orgasm threatened to send her crashing to the ground. She was lucky she hadn't spilled her drink after all that.

Slowly her eyes opened, looking down to see Camilla looking right back up at her. It was incredible how she could still look so refined with Nozomi's juices all over her face. "Gods, you're so hot..." Camilla stood back up and leaned in to kiss Nozomi, allowing to Nozomi to taste herself on Camilla's lips. She didn't taste half bad, if she did say so herself. "So, have you had your fun now, darlin'?"

"Mm... Yes, I have." Camilla smiled and drank some more of her sex on the beach, looking down at Nozomi's untied bikini bottoms. "Perhaps you should put those back on, dear. We ought to get back to the beach."

"You're right. Here, hold my drink, would ya?" She handed off her drink, but there was mischief on her mind when Camilla took it. Now her hands were full and she wasn't able to stop Nozomi from grabbing onto her breasts, grinning widely. "We could go back to the beach... or we could go somewhere else to beat the heat. What do you say?" She gave Camilla's breasts a squeeze, relishing in her moans.

"Well, I... suppose it couldn't hurt to avoid any potential heatstroke..."

* * *

They'd headed back to their spot on the beach, but only to replace Camilla's wallet with the car keys. Then they'd hurried off to the car, both of them excited about putting the other into a state of pure orgasmic bliss. When they reached the car, Nozomi hopped inside and turned it on so she could crank up the AC. They waited until it was cool enough, then Camilla opened the back door and laid out one of their towels that they'd taken from their spot. That would keep them from burning their skin on the heated seats.

Nozomi shut the front door, leaving the keys in the ignition. She came around the front of the car, over to where Camilla was standing and waiting for her. Smiling impishly, she slipped around the open door and started to untie her bikini. Her top came off first, letting her breasts out into the open. Then went her bottoms again, leaving her to stand naked and proud in a public parking lot. She winked at Camilla, giving her breasts a little bounce before she entered the car, leaving her bikini out on the concrete.

Camilla couldn't deny the appeal of Nozomi's little display. She was certainly turned on by it. When Nozomi had suggested they go to the beach that day, she'd had an inkling that it could lead to this, but it seemed less likely with the additions of Corrin and Eli. Obviously that hadn't mattered to Nozomi, and it hadn't taken much to make Camilla fall into it as well. There was just something about that little minx that drove her wild in all the best ways. It made her smile as she got into the backseat and closed the door.

She got on top of Nozomi and began to kiss her, dispensing any slow build up for the raw passion that both of them were feeling. Nozomi wrapped her arms around Camilla as they kissed, but only to start untying Camilla's bikini. She undid the knots and pulled both parts of the swimsuit off, discarding them on the floor of her car. Now they both were naked and ready to go, relishing in each other's bodies and the delightfully cool air that blew over them. They were going to need it, since it was about to get pretty damn hot in there.

Nozomi held onto Camilla tightly, their large breasts pushing against each other as they made out hungrily. She lifted her hips up and started to grind against Camilla, who reciprocated in kind. They both wanted to feel the same sweet release of pleasure, and luckily there was just enough room in the backseat to accomplish that. It would just take them pulling away from each other's lips for a second to switch positions.

They were finally able to wrestle away from each other, and Camilla turned around on Nozomi. It was a little cramped, but they made it work, and presently they were in a 69 position: the perfect number. Without hesitating, they both shoved their faces between their lovers' thighs, licking at their slits before shoving their tongues inside. They both even moaned at the same time, working in sync with each other's bodies.

Being on the bottom in this case was actually preferable to Nozomi, since it meant she could grab Camilla's ass and do what she wanted with it. She loved squeezing and smacking it while she feasted on her yummy pussy. There was no way in hell she'd ever get tired of that taste. It was one she could - and sometimes did - eat every day.

They were cooling off with the AC on full blast, but sweat still trickled down their skin. Nozomi caught a couple drops of sweat with her tongue as she dragged it down from Camilla's pussy to her bellybutton, returning the favor from earlier. It was tough to hear Camilla's moans because both of them were using their thighs as earmuffs on the other, but they were there. Nozomi could practically sense it in the way her lover's body rocked above her, and the way her pussy juices continued to drip down onto her forehead as she swirled her tongue around Camilla's bellybutton.

While Camilla couldn't properly reach Nozomi's ass and administer some much-deserved spankings, she was able to squeeze and kiss her thighs as well. She had some wonderfully thick thighs, and Camilla was just doing her part to show her appreciation. They both had to keep moving around in order to move from their pussies to their stomachs, and vice versa. To get to Nozomi's bellybutton, Camilla had to back up, which left her pushing her ass right up against the window. If anyone was unlucky enough to be trudging through that parking lot under the hot sun, well they wouldn't feel so unlucky if they came upon that car in particular.

With the way they both were positioned, it left both of them slurping away at each other's bellybuttons. Saliva mixed with sweat from their stomachs due to their exertions, and the car was filled with grunts and moans. Camilla's hands were freer than Nozomi's, since she didn't have a fine ass to grab, so she shoved two fingers inside of Nozomi's pussy. Nozomi yelped against Camilla's stomach as Camilla pumped her fingers in and out while her tongue did the same in Nozomi's bellybutton. The pressures of their pleasure was mounting steadily in both of them.

Camilla was the first to cum, shuddering as her juices gushed onto Nozomi's face. Nozomi moved up quickly to start lapping at them with her tongue, but her swipes were a struggle, since she was about to cum as well. Her princess hadn't yet come down from the orgasmic high when she came too, shouting out her all-too-apparent pleasure into the confines of the car. She squirmed and writhed beneath her lover, her cum dripping down and leaving a notable stain on the towel.

They both needed a bit to catch their breath when they were done. Sweat rolled down their bodies and mixed with the cum on their faces to make quite the appearance for the two of them. Slowly Camilla turned around on Nozomi until they were facing each other, looking unfairly elegant after what they had just done. Smiling, she laid herself down on Nozomi and wrapped her arms as best she could around her. It was an uncomfortable fit, but they both needed a good cuddling after that.

"That's the kind of relaxing I needed." Nozomi sighed contently, kissing Camilla softly but lovingly. The heat didn't even bother her in that moment. Camilla had a way of making any uncomfortable weather not matter merely with her presence. If the backseat of her car wasn't awkward to cuddle on, she would've been more than happy to lay there in Camilla's arms and sleep the day away.

"I'm glad to hear that." Camilla kissed Nozomi on the cheek, making her giggle. "But I'm afraid we might need to postpone our cuddle session until after we get home. I don't want Corrin or Eli to wonder where we've gone." Nozomi groaned, but Camilla was right. They'd spent so much time ducking away to have mind-blowing sex that they'd barely seen Corrin and Eli. As much as she didn't want to, she'd have to put her bikini back on and get back to the beach.

"Alright baby, let's get back to them." She kissed Camilla once more, more forcefully this time. "But when we get home, I'm gonna cuddle the fuck out of ya." Camilla smiled warmly, resting her forehead against Nozomi's before reaching down to grab her own bikini.

"I look forward to it, my dear."


End file.
